The Fowl Family Files: Monster InLaw
by Xx Artemis Rox mi Sox xX
Summary: FILE 1 Tales from the Fowl Family Files. Artemis and Holly are to be wed and nothing is standing in there way... except for Artemis's mother... [HUMOR][ROMANCE] FINAL CHAPTER OUT! Look out for the next fiction in the series, Nevermore.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, hey, hey! This is my NEW and INPROVED fanfic! Oh, and congrads again to craziegirliecaptain for being nominated 'Most Completed Chapter' award... whatever that means, lol.. by the way, all the stuff in italics is the past or A/N._

Okay, okay, I know. A lot of people are totally PO about why I deleted the other stories but I'll make it up by making this wonderful story... I'm trying my best, so enjoy!

Thxx too: craziegirliecaptain for doing my editing! WHEEEEEE! 

**  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster In-Law

Chapter 1: 

_**Meet the Family **_

Like all relationships, Artemis and Holly had bumps in the road... but that is not what I am going to tell you today. This 'bump' in their road was not a bump at all. It was complete chaos which neither Holly nor Artemis would like to talk about. This bump was more like a big bolder in the middle of the road. In fact, this big 'bolder' completely crashed their car, but I'm running off topic, so I shall get to the story.

The artificial sun beamed through the window as Holly's eyes fluttered open. She stretched and smiled, letting her eyes lose focus and sent herself into a dream world. Or in other words, she was totally spaced out. The rustling of sheets beside her woke her from the trance that had once concealed her. She gazed fondly into the eyes of her companion. _Reality is much better,_ she thought.

Holly smiled from ear to ear as she finally saw his sapphire and hazel eyes. The deep blue she drowned in, like the ocean. The hazel, in it she saw herself in reflection. Those eyes that captivated her. Those eyes she adored. "Good morning beautiful." he said lovingly, moving a strand of hair with his fingers. She laughed cheekily.

"Good morning." Holly leaned forward and kissed him gently, her finger sliding though his raven black hair.

"I gotta call my family today." Holly said a bit shakily. Artemis raised his eyebrow.

"You have a family?" he questioned smugly. She smacked him in the arm. "Sorry," he stated, rubbing his arm, "I just wished I had met them sooner and not when we're getting married. It's like Mary McAleese (Ireland's President) marring George Bush Jr., completely idiotic and pointless." Holly laughed as she sat up on the bed. Artemis stared at the back of her head as she spoke. "It's not pointless."

After a few minutes of stretching Holly got up and put on a robe. "I'm going to take a shower." she said as she passed to the door. Artemis sat there and thought for a few minutes before seeing Holly's stunning face in the doorway once more. "You comin'?" __

Life is good, he thought.

_-Fowl Manor- _

Angeline Fowl sat with her legs crossed and her hands folded on her lap. She was not happy. Not the slightest bit. Artemis had not come back from Holly's house that night. It wasn't that he was staying over and a girl's house. He was twenty-two, and practically a man. It was the fact that he was staying at _her_ house. Of all the people in the world, why her? She ate whatever, whenever. She had her hair always shoulder length and plain. She was a cop and not proper. She was a tomboy, not a lady.

Angeline wanted what was best for Artemis, and she was certainly, not the best. The best thing is, is that she was a suck up. Angeline smiled. No matter what she did, Holly always pushed it aside._ Artemis is just a name on her list of men. She is not good for him, just a bad influence. His heart could be broken already, _she thought worriedly. There was one thing that Angeline could admit. Holly was dazzling.

The thing she did not know was that her day was about to get worse.

_-Holly's Flat-  
_  
"They're coming at five for dinner." Holly said walking into the kitchen. Artemis tossed a grape in his mouth. "Oh goodie." he replied sarcastically. She looked up at him and crossed her arms. "Your family was worse." she muttered.

"Hey! My father adores you and my siblings bug me about the next time you can come over."

"And your mother is a control freak!" Artemis groaned.

"Just because she hates you, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I love you. Now who should I be worried about?" Holly walked up to Artemis and caressed his cheek.

"Even if they hate you, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I love you." she mimicked. "Now my mother will be thrilled and my younger brother, Dryad, will love you but I'll warn you, he's very annoying. My older brother Derk... " 

"Go on," Artemis pressed.

"will eat you alive."

"See. There's always a complication." he sighed agitatedly. She rubbed her temples. It was going to be a long night.

_-Few hours later; 5:00- _

Artemis sat at his desk, delved into his thoughts. His year with Holly had been the experience of a lifetime. She taught him how to loosen up, have fun and most of all... love. He remembered his days as a child. How smug he had been. Over confident and lonely he had been. Artemis frowned. Though he would never admit it, he was lonely then. He had no real friends until he met the fairies, and he wasn't even sure if they were his friends really until he was fourteen. His thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. He could hear hello's and how are you's and where is this guy. So Artemis groaned and decided he better get there before he made a bad impression.

Artemis stepped into the room and saw and beautiful woman and two strapping boys. Well, one strapping boy... the other was kind of slim and looked weak.

The woman, which Artemis guessed, Hannah, Holly's mother, had beautiful black hair. He was surprised at this. She was wearing a forest green shirt, with sleeves that reached her elbows and black jeans. Beautiful face, light pink lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara with swampy green eyes to match.

The muscular boy, taller then normal, about Artemis's height. Glasses and hazel eyes with black hair. White dress shirt and black jeans. Really Artemis's style. He guessed it was Derk, Holly's older brother.

The slim boy was pale. Skin and bones. Black hair, green eyes. Black jeans and a royal blue jacket opened with a grey shirt underneath. He guessed this was Dryad.

"Guys, this is Artemis." Holly introduced. Artemis shook her mothers hand. "Nice to meet you." He took her coat.

"Such a gentleman." she said puffing up her hair. Both her sons rolled there eyes. "Hello." Artemis said, outstretching his hand to the bigger brother.

"Humph." he glared and walked away. Artemis frowned. This is going to be challenging...

"Hiya, I'm Dryad." Artemis shook his hand and thought for a second.

"That sounds familiar. Greek?" Dyrad covered his face with his hands. 

"Oh my holy gods." he muttered.

Artemis smirked. "It's okay. I'm not going to make fun of you." Dyrad peeked out.

"Your not?"

"No. Artemis is a Greek goddess."

"Yeah, but of the moon and hunt! I'm the freaking femine sprits in trees!" he whined.

"True. Here, come sit down."

Artemis found Holly talking with her mother by the patio doors. Derk was standing there observing him.

"Don't worry." Dryad whispered to Artemis. "He'll warm up to 'ya sooner or later." Artemis winced.

"Hopefully sooner." he muttered. Derk motioned for Artemis come sit in a wooden chair in front of him.

"Artemis, Artemis. Please, sit down." Artemis complied, sitting in the chair Derk had told him too. Hannah gave Dyrad thumbs up and he winked at his big bother.

"So how did you meet Holly?" Derk asked in the nicest tone possible. Artemis gulped. This wasn't easy. Why, you ask? Well, walk up to the big bother of your future wife that you have never met before and that can really beat you up and say, 'The first time I saw your sister, my bodyguard shot her with a tranquilizer dart.' No, it doesn't work that way, but Artemis didn't want to lie and get put on the spot later.

"Oh, umm... she was locked inside my basement." Artemis said casually, taking a shot of Irish cream rum. He finally looked at their confused faces and plainly stated, "I kidnapped her."

There was silence for a while and this started to scare Artemis. The thing was, Derk looked more surprised then angry. Oh, wait a minute... now he was angry. Dyrad spotted this and tried to get the spotlight off his new friend. "Wow, that's umm.. such a cliché. Romantic."

They questioned him more, but meanwhile...

"So..." Hannah said a smile creeping on her face. "how is Artemis really. He is _gorgeous. _How did you ever find him?"

Holly laughed, "It's a long story. But Artemis is great. He's always helpful and he never hesitates to tell me that he loves me."

"Well, good for you, my young Holly. It's about time you found yourself a real man. No more bad boys, getting married is a serious thing." her mother answered.

"Yeah..." Holly said dreamily. Artemis was a real man, but he was kind of a bad boy at the same time.

Artemis, on the other side of the room, was getting questions too. There question weren't the easiest, but Derk did not seem very impressed.

"Dinner's ready." Butler yelled from the kitchen. Artemis sighed. Saved.

They all made there way to the table and saw corn, salad, eggs, cooked carrots, squash and potatoes. You can just taste it. Fairies had a very great connection and bond with animals. The only meat they could eat was fish and pig by their religion, but fish and every other meat was illegal. "Who are you?" Derk asked.

"Artemis's bodyguard." Everyone sat down and ate in silence for a while until Hannah tried to make some conversation.

"So, Artemis, where did you go to school?"

"Well I didn't really go to school until I was twelve and I went to an all boys private school."

"From what I hear you're... well the smartest."

"I was tutored some but mostly self-taught." Holly looked at him. She didn't know he was tutored.

"What's 2189 divided by 290?" Dyrad asked. Artemis thought for a moment.

"7.548275 and a hell of a lot more decimals."

"2189 multiplied by 290?"

"634 810."

"I'm not sure if those are correct but I'll take your word for it." They all laughed. "This guy is a human calculator." Dryad whispered into Derk's ear.

Soon it was time to leave. "Goodbye." Artemis said smiling giving Hannah a soft hug. 

"Bye Arty." Dryad said giving Artemis a pat on the back.

Derk outstretched his hand and smiled halfheartedly. "Good night."

Artemis shook and smiled also. Artemis shut the door and the Shorts walked down the hall.

"What do you think?" Hannah asked.

"He's cool. He understands things. I'm fine with him." Dyard stated.

"Artemis is okay. As long as Holly loves him, I'm... okay." Derk muttered.

"Artemis is a doll! He's cute too." Hannah purred, "I think he'll be a great husband and father one day..." Derk and Dyrad looked at each other. They all walked out of the apartment and into night. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Okaie, I need three reviews to continue so tell your friends and family about this fiction! _


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm totally FREAKED OUT on how many reviews I got! THXX A BUCH! It's the same rule for every chapter, so review, review! I need three! I give virtual cookies... chocolate chip... -waves chocolate chip cookie infront of you-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster InLaw

Chapter 2: 

_**Whoa InLaw Mama**_

Holly plopped herself down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. Artemis started talking about how the dinner went and all the bizarre questions that her brothers asked. Artemis talked on and on and on until Holly mindlessly interrupted him.

"Jeopardy!"

Artemis looked at his soon-to-be-wife with an expression that said 'were you even listening to me?' She suddenly realized what was going on and smiled weakly.

"Go on." Artemis just gave up and sat on the couch beside her and fake-yawned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She laughed. Artemis had changed (if you hadn't noticed) with all of the feelings he had been feeling. First for this twin brother and sister, who were always a joy to him. Then Minerva, he really had it for Minerva. She was beautiful, smart and exactly like him. It was after they broke up that he realized that's why they work out.

Juliet said that he needed a woman that was totally different; that completed him. Holly was the perfect fit.

So they sat and watched Jeopardy, then reruns of old shows that they had both seen many times before. This was really how evenings were. So pointless, but fun in a way. If they made a comedy or reality show on Artemis and Holly, they would go to top five in rankings.

_-Later that night-_

Holly fluffed up her pillow. It was two in the morning but Holly couldn't sleep without Artemis... and he was a pureblood vampire so Holly always ended up staying awake late at night. Artemis tried to bend this habit but it just didn't work. When Holly and Artemis first started spending nights, Holly tried to knock him out but that didn't work either. It also resulted in Holly getting yelled at but she could take it.

"Holly," Artemis said, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Huh?"

Artemis shifted uncomfortably. "Umm…" Artemis mentally slapped himself for not using proper wording. _I must really be nervous._ "my father has asked us to lunch tom-"

Holly's eyes widened and she jump off the bed, backing away slowly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Holly interrupted, "We can't."

"Wh-"

"You know why. We have to tell them. Can't we send a letter? Phone call at least?" Holly shivered at the thought of Artemis's mother finding out the news. All Holly ever really wanted was for Angeline to like her... but that never really happened. Artemis always told her it didn't matter if his mother didn't like her, but Holly always stood by the saying, 'when a woman marries a man, she marries his mother too.'

Now, Holly had no idea what this meant but she thought it was to earn Angeline's trust and she certainly didn't do that. Holly just gave up one day but it can't be like that. Not when she's married to her son.

"Holly, don't worry. I'll be with you. I'll say everything, just stay quiet or talk with my father." Holly put her head down. Artemis again mentally slapped himself. Why did he do that?

_We're gonna have to do it sometime. It sure is sweet of him to do all the talking, even when he know his mum will freak. _

Holly raised her eyes and nodded once. She played with Artemis's hair as he lay on the bed. Holly kissed him on the forehead and they soon were swept into a sleepless night.

_-Fowl Manor- _

Annelise stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to complete darkness. "Aiden." she whispered.

"What?" her lazy twin brother said groggily.

"Artemis and Holly are coming for lunch tomorrow." The chestnut-haired boy, Aiden, turned their desk lamp on. Annelise slipped of her bed and walked over to him, grabbing his hands.

He saw flashes of pictures, but they were too fast to see or understand. All he saw was Holly talking to Artemis by a bed. Aiden winced. He never like seeing his brother and Holly together. They were too...intimate.

Annelise smiled brightly. "They're getting married."

"Really?" He said excitedly. Annelise nodded.

Annelise was special. She knew things, like when she was little she told everyone there was going to be a blizzard and it happened. Not really exciting but I was in late spring. She had dreams of fairies and knew what he older brother, Artemis, had done with them. She not dare tell anyone, nor Artemis because she thought he would mind wipe her, or something like that.

The twins both looked the same except for their hair and eyes. Aiden had brown hair and eyes like his mother and Annelise had black hair with bluish greenish colour. Almost cyan.

Before the twins knew it, they were down stairs waiting nervously for Artemis and Holly to arrive with the news. To be honest, Angeline wasn't that happy either.

Holly stood outside the door in navy denim jeans with a forest green long-sleeved shirt and light green scarf. She decided to look nice and put her hair in a small ponytail. Not really nice put it was a change from plain cropped shoulder-length hair.

It was chilly that midday, but a bead of sweat still rolled down Holly's face. The twins weren't the only ones who were nervous. Artemis grabbed her hand and smiled reassuringly. Holly sighed shakily as Artemis rang the doorbell.

The twins and Angeline flinched when they heard the door, knowing who was at the other side. Artemis the first walked to the door and opened it. Once he did, he and Angeline wondered why everyone was trembling.

"Hello father." Artemis the second said while giving his father a warm embrace, which he didn't enjoy. Artemis then left the doorway to give his mother a tight squeeze.

"Be nice." he whispered into his mother's ear. Holly came in steadily before getting ambushed by the twins.

"Whoa, you guys could sign up for football. Watch your strengths."

The twins giggled and both said, "Hi Holly." rushing off to Artemis and giving him a tackling too. Holly sat down across from Angeline.

"Hello Holly." she said with her fake smile. Holly evilly mimicked it.

"Hi."

"Tea?"

"Yes please." They sat in silence while sipping their tea and exchanging glares. Holly was holding up her tea when Angeline saw the ring on Holly's 'marriage' finger. It was white gold with a deep blue sapphire and three tiny diamonds on each side. Angeline blinked in realization. _No... can't be... _she thought.

It all fit together now. Artemis telling her to be nice. The twins acting nervous. I wasn't really hard to see that she hated Holly and that's why they were nervous. Angeline's eyes narrowed. There had to be a way to make them separate. There _had _to be. This would get ugly if there wasn't.

Aiden saw that Holly and his mother were alone and quickly rushed over to make a decent conversation. He sat down beside Holly and spotted a necklace. It had a white gold chain and the same sapphire in a tear drop shape and earrings to match.

"That's pretty. Where did you get it?"

Holly smiled. "It was from Artemis on my birthday in July."

_July? _Angeline thought. _That was almost a month ago._ Aiden also began to wonder why they hadn't told them earlier because he also saw the ring.

Both Artemis's came over and sat beside their women, Annelise following them.

"Holly and I have something we would like to announce." Artemis started, gulping quietly. "Holly and I are engaged."

Artemis the first gave a wide smile and congratulated them both. The twins looked closely at the ring and studied it. It really was a beautiful ring.

Angeline... well she just sat there. Mouth open slightly. Eyes widened, but soon they narrowed and she felt like a predator. A wild animal in the jungle. Stalking Holly, for she was her prey. This was no normal prey. She was smart and witty and she had her son in her grasp. Holly came back by taunting her. _I win I win…_ she sang with her evil smirk.

_No you don't..._

Angeline put her fake smile on with effort. "That's wonderful." she said shakily. Holly saw right though it.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go to the loo." Holly stated politely. She quickly power-walked down the hall and into the loo, pulling out her communicator.

_-Section 8 Headquarters-_

Foaly stared blankly at the computer. He wished something exciting would happen. Then again, if he said that out loud something bad would happen and he preferred not to jinx it. He had a lot and I mean a lot of exciting things happen in the past few years. He had got Opal out of jail and why, you ask? Well, Opal helped them with a dangerous mission that involved trolls. Many, many trolls (let's please not discuss horrifying and rather disgusting moments and stick to the story).

He then started to date Opal strange enough and then got her pregnant. Oh, what a surprise that was. Seriously, they didn't even know that centaurs could get pixies pregnant, or humans or whatever Opal and changed into. It still is a mystery to this day.

They stayed together even when the child was born. They named him Joel for reasons unknown but him and Foaly looked very much a like. Truly, the resemblance was uncanny. He was a centaur and had his father's dark brown eyes with his long centaur-like ears. He had the same golden hair as his mother and was very attractive for a 7 year old. Another really surprising thing since Opal now had black hair. Foaly said it was because her roots still were blonde. In human years, he was 1 year and a half and yet he knew so much from Foaly and Artemis.

"Sonny, take over for dad while he finds something to amuse himself with." Foaly muttered, sluggishly sliding out of his chair and treading to the door. He stopped in the door way and glanced back at his son. "Don't forget about your foil hat." The little centaur reached over to one of the tables and put his hat back on.

"Swrry daddy." he said in the cutest way possible. Foaly just smiled and left his son in the computer lab.

Joel sat there for awhile wondering what his dad had wanted him to do. Instead, he grabbed the T.V remote and started to search the guide. His father secretly loved human television and bought a Cogeco cable box. Joel finally landed on the first Spider Man movie on channel 201.

_Peter crouched beside his injured uncle_.

_"Uncle Ben, this is all my fault." he cried._

_"With great power-" he coughed, "comes great responsibility."_

_Peter sobbed on his uncle's shoulder as he started to wheeze._

_"Peter..." _

_The old uncle stared into space. He had died._

Suddenly, Foaly's communicator started to buzz and Joel pushed the 'talk' button. "Hwello, this is the Section 8 com-put-er lab. How may I hwelp you?"

"Joel, put your dad on- now." Holly said though the other line. Joel put the communicator down and trotted down the halls. "Dad!" he yelled. Joel's trot soon turned into a gallop and he bumped into him.

"What's up?" Foaly said after biting into a very juicy carrot.

"Holly wants to talk to you." Foaly reached his lab and got to Holly. Oh how excited he felt.

"Holly? What is it? Is something wrong? Is it Artemis?"

"No no." Holly sighed. "We told them. Artemis's parents."

Foaly sat down and slouched in his chair. "So how'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well." Holly's eyes narrowed. "Too well."

"Crazy in-law mama has something up her sleeve, yes?" Foaly said, finally amused.

"At least I think so, but it takes two to tango."

"Yeah, well it takes one to screw up a marriage."

"Not true! If she even tries, which she will, I will beat her at her own game."

"But what game are you playing?" Foaly asked with a smirk. Holly thought for a moment.

"Chess. I'm just waiting for her to make her move."

"Interesting. And if you lose?"

Holly gulped. "Artemis and I don't get married."

"The stakes are high."

She sighed. "Yeah." Holly couldn't bear losing Artemis. And because of what? His mother? Holly came out of the loo and went back to the lounge, where everyone was waiting.

_-Fowl Manor-_

"Well, isn't that nice, Holly?" Artemis said, "My mother as agreed to help plan the wedding."

"Well…" Artemis glared at her. "Fantastic." Angeline smiled.

"We'll become the best of friends." she said. "Why don't we meet for lunch at a cafe near here, let's say... tomorrow?"

Holly held herself back before she yelled no. "Okay. Tomorrow sounds fine." Angeline smiled.

_Checkmate._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Good? Thank you all for your fantastic reviews! -kisses reviewers- Love you all!

**Thank you too:**

_Amberle Ohmsford_- for my editing, helpful tips, reviewing and support!

_Saqishi, Aquarico, Ocean's Daughter, Assarishita, Devil-gurl666 _and _Heera Malhotra_- reviewing with great reviews!

Shannon,

The Sorceress of Fiction


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Thank you for your kind reviews! I am truly greatful! Wow, 7 on the first chapter and now 6 on the 2 chapter! I think... sorry it took so long, I moved and it was very hard to write. Well, on with the story! Heads up for extreme funniness!

**WARNING:** There is a little metion of the 5th book so if you havn't read just don't read that part. I'll have a heads up on paragraph or line 10. There will be stuff in here. 'Cause I know one of my friends hasn't so I won't spoil anything :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster InLaw

Chapter 3:

_**The Grand Wedding Disaster**_

Things had looked bad but were about to get worse. Holly stood outside the cafe where Artemis's mother was waiting. Inside the window, there were woman in fine looking day clothes and men in suits. There were flowers and wine. Everyone was so elegant, so high class, so... fake.

_I'm going to be eaten alive..._

_I love your enthusiasm._

_Who is that? _Holly asked from within.

_Artemis..._

_Stop using your magic to mess up my head!_

_Am not! Just act nice and say compliments, even if you don't mean them. , _Artemis said quickly.

_Whatever._

Artemis frowned,_ Please don't be mad. Just trying to help, I love you._

_Yeah, yeah!_ Holly said punching Artemis out of her head. She sighed and walked though the door. Artemis didn't have much magic from the adventure in the Hybras so the only thing he could do was read or send thoughts. It was quite annoying, but most people got used to it.

"Fowl." The waiter nodded and led her to a table. Angeline sat there in a dignified pose and smiled instantly when seeing Holly. This was a _real _smile. A smile that sent someone a message that they were happy to see them. A genuine smile. This could not be good.

"Hello Holly. How nice of you the join me on this fine day. You're looking lovely."

"Thank you." Holly said sitting down. She could have cried the tension was so intense.

A waiter walked up to their table with a notepad. He then smiled and asked politely, "Something to eat, ladies?"

Angeline took the position to order first (before Holly could mutter a word). "Your house salad and spring water, with lemon, please."

The man turned to Holly with that weary smile, "And you madam?"

Holly thought for a moment, waving away Angeline's rudeness. "A glazed doughnut please and coffee- black." she said. The equanimous waiter grabbed their menus and left to the kitchen.

"Well, you might want to cut down on those doughnuts if you ever want to fit into your wedding dress." Angeline said with a sneer.

_I am not fat!_, Holly roared with rage in her head, of course.

_She said that?_

_Artrmiiiiiis!_

_Alright, alright!_

"Well I'm making the dress to fit me. I'm not making myself a pencil for a stupid dress."

"Confidant. I like that."

"You... do?" Holly stumbled. Angeline nodded.

_Faker._

_What?_

_GO AWAY!_

_Fine..., _Artemis finally backed down nervously.

Holly was irritated. Artemis was in her head, she was sitting in a cafe with the woman she hated and she had the most annoying mud song stuck in her head.

_Tell me what you want, what you really really want. Oh, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. UGH! I HATE the mud people._

Holly breathed deeply and thought about Artemis. It was strange how the thought of him comforted her. Everyday after they started dating, she would asked herself, "Why the mud boy?" It was the best mistake of her life.

"So Holly," Angeline said, reaching inside her bag, "I thought I'd help you and Artemis plan the wedding. It will be soo much fun!" she said happily.

_Oh goodie._

Angeline slipped a picture into Holly's hands. "I even ordered you a perfect dress. My gift to you."

"What do you me-" Holly's eyes widened. A long-sleeved dress, puffy at the bottom, fluffy with glitter and flowers all over the dress. That wasn't enough. Oh no. Worse. Pink. An ugly hot pink all over the dress mixed in blush pink. Holly was about to throw up.

"There will be roses of pink, red and white with bows in the same colour. Everyone will be there. Oh, and I'll make Minerva your maidren of honour!"

"No!" Holly shouted, sliding back.

Angeline frowned. "No to what?"

"Everything! The flowers, this dress- Minerva! I mean, she's Artemis's ex!" Angeline's eyes watered and then she started to cry, burrowing her head in her hands. Holly's narrowed. She thought better, so she played along.

"Angeline," Holly said, reaching out her hands, "you can still help me. Don't cry." Angeline looked up and Holly smirked. "It's okay."

Angeline swore under her breath and sniffed. "It's okay really. I w-was just t-rying to help."

"I know." Their food came and they ate in silence.

-------------------

Artemis paced back and forth in the lounge, waiting for Holly and his mother to come back. From what he was seeing in Holly's mind's eye, it didn't turn out good. That wasn't a big surprise, though. He had another big surprise for Holly, but when would he tell her and how?

Holly came in though the door and immediately started looking for Artemis. He came to look for her also and she collapsed in his arms.

"Swe w-nt to wep wif the webbing."

"Pardon?"

Holly raised her mouth above his arm. "She wants to help with the wedding." Artemis nearly dropped her.

"What?!"

"She wants to-"

"I know, but- why?" Holly shrugged. Artemis peered at her carefully, "Well, you were nice, right?"

Silence.

"_Right_?"

Holly sighed. "Okay! I yelled a bit, but she fake cried! Son of a-"

"Enough!" a voice shouted. Artemis the First entered the room. "Now everything is going to be fine. Even when me and Artemis leave."

Holly looked and Artemis. "Your leaving?"

Artemis gulped. _Thanks father..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thaks to:**

**Amberle Ohmsford for editing and being a great friend!**

Okay, that was a little shorter then I thought in would turn out to be. -gasps- Artemis is leaving? This is kinda like the movie. Artemis leaving- instead of the huge cross necklace the big puffy pink dress. Not really Holly's cup of tea... until next time!

Shannon,

the Sorceress of Fiction

_And remember- Artemis rocks my socks!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, hey hey! I'm glad you liked the puffy dress (hopefuly)! This chappie is kinda deep on Holly's perseption of war. Well- on with the show I guess! Oh and sorry it took long- back to school! Also, I just got Nintendo Wii, so I've been playing that with me step dad. Oh, Opal and Foaly are getting a bigger part plus their son and what you've all been waitting for... Mulch is back in town!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster InLaw

Chapter 4: 

_**What is War**___

"I don't care!" Holly shouted with great anger. Wait, wait- with great fear. Yes, that's better.

"Holly," Artemis managed to choke as she unzipped his bag and dumped all his clothes on the bed.

"No matter how long! A few days, a week- month! I don't care and you're not going!" She yelled a few more times before sitting on the bed with tears brimming in her eyes. He sat beside her. "IT'S YOUR MOTHER!" she cried (or yelled) helplessly. He pulled her into a nice and comforting hug.

"Only for a few days. Four at the most."

"Too long." she whined.

"My siblings will be here with you." She pulled away and stared at him with a 'your serious' look on her face. The 'you're really stupid' kind of 'you're serious' face.

"My life depends on two four year-olds?" Artemis thought for a moment.

"Yes, pretty much, but together they are eight." Holly buried her head in her hands.

"Your not going for just business, are you?" she mumbled.

Artemis smirked. "No." He gave her a big kiss and stuffed all of his things back inside his suitcase. They kissed a few more times afterward and started, well, making out and guess what? It's not surprising but someone was listening into their conversation. Guess who? It's not that hard really. No suspense. Just out in the open.

"Oh!" Angeline said after bursting though the door full of energy. "Your cab is here, Arty!" She ran over to her son and squeezed him so tight his face was going red. Before he could kiss Holly again he was thrown out the door with a great swoosh. He tried to turn around but his mother threw the suitcase right on his chest. No more air was in his lungs and he gasped for it. But then again, he did catch it.

"Thanks m-mother." he wheezed. Holly ran to him before Angeline could stop her. She kissed him lightly and helped him down the stairs with the pleasure of seeing the scowl on Angeline's face.

_ Ah!_ Angeline screamed in her mind. She felt like having a cigarette but she knew Artemis would kill her. She was supposed to be quitting. Yeah right.

------------------ 

Holly kissed Artemis and didn't know why. She wanted to kiss him most of the time (he was a really, _really_ good kisser- or so Holly says) but she really wanted to punch him. This is like where they started off. Holly at one point wanted to kiss him then at another kill him. Right now she was just confused.

Artemis held her tight and his father gazed at them fondly while leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed (seems weird that his spying on them but whatever). Suddenly, Angeline came down stairs and dragging the twins with her. 

"But-" the twins protested.

"No buts!"

"Love you too- have fun!" Angeline gave them a suitcase each and shoved them out the door.

Artemis the First sighed. "I thought we weren't going to send them to the Science Camp." 

"No, I said we might not send them to Science Camp and I decided to let them go." she said while opening the door again. "Good-bye sweetheart!"

Artemis leaned over to a sheet white Holly and kissed her sweetly, whispering in her ear, "I'll take care of it, I love you." 

"I love you too." She said, still dazed.

Artemis and Artemis left the two women and Angeline smiled. "We're going to have so much fun."

Holly smiled weakly, struggling to find her words. "Tones."

Holly sat in the one of the lounges and stared into space while drinking tea. She looked everywhere for coffee or chocolate-anything. Cold chocolate, hot chocolate, chocolate cake, chocolate moose any type of chocolate what so ever.

"Since when do you drink tea?" a smooth voice rang from across the room. There stood Opal in her normal human form. She wore denim jeans and a tight teal sweater that reached half way down her thighs.

Holly stood up. "Opal?"

Opal rolled her eyes and said, "No, your Pixie godmother." Holly put down her tea on a coffee table and went to go hug Opal. Opal didn't like Holly as much as Holly thought. She only used her for gossiping proposes but Artemis had called her saying she was in need of a friend.

"So you're stuck with mum-in-law?" Holly nodded gravely as Opal chucked.

They sat down and Opal started to burst out laughing. "You're screwed."

Holly sunk in her spot and mumbled an, "I know."

Suddenly, they heard a scream, "There are horses in my house!" 

"Hey, who you callin' a horse, lady?" Then another scream. Holly looked at Opal in terror.

"You brought them?!"

"Yes, Artemis told me to."

------------------ 

"Bah." sighed Mulch as he waddled to the door and knocked loudly. "Lemme in before I blooooow your house down." he yelled in a raspy voice, trying and failing to act like the big bad wolf. Angeline shakily opened the door and screamed again.

"What's your problem?"

Holly appeared in behind Angeline and waved. "Hey Mulch."

"Sup." Holly smiled as her friend entered. She felt completely safe until... "HOLLY!" Angeline screamed. "What are these... these-" the others stepped inside the room and stared, "creatures!" Everyone in the room suddenly looked hurt and the scowls appeared.

"We look better then you fwfly humans!" little Joel peeped. The rest of them laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Angeline asked Holly, "You're human."

"Guess again." Holly said with a smirk and lifted her hair to reveal two pointy ears.

Angeline fainted. It seems weird how they told her the truth but I clearly worked rather then coming out and saying, 'I'm from another species.' Sound pretty stupid, eh? Angeline did wake up only twenty minutes later and got used to the People, learning interesting facts about them.

"So we're not that different, I guess." she said, staring into space.

Opal shook her head and said with a frown, "We are." Angeline searched for Holly and saw her in a corner talking to Foaly. He took her hand and led her into the other room.

"So you're gonna tell them on the honeymoon?"

"Yeah." Holly looked away at the floor and again found something she was somewhat interested in.

Foaly made her look up by waving his hand in front of her. "Have you told Artemis yet?"

Holly smiled. "Not yet but I will after the wedding."

"Why don't you just tell him now?"

"It will be a nice surprise." Foaly smiled.

"Congrats." he said patting her back. The two went back into the kitchen and everyone was trying to do something. All I know is that she was all white in powder that looked like flour.

They all laughed. 

"So what happened?" Holly asked interested on how Angeline got so... white.

Mulch smiled, "Well-" but got interrupted by the doorbell. Holly walked though the kitchen, hallway and another room (which there are so many so do they have to have names?) until she finally got to the main hallway with to spiraling staircases. She opened the door.

"Who are you?" she asked hostilely. The dark-skinned woman raised her eyebrows.

"You must be the daughter-in-law, right?" Holly nodded. "Does your room bear arms?"

Holly grinned evilly. "How would I be a cop without one?" 

"Good, 'cause your goin' to need one." As the woman smoothly walked across the hall, she shouted, "Make sure you stay aware of where the emergency exits are at all times." She pointed to the side doors and disappeared in the other room, leaving Holly dazed and confused.

The woman happened to be Angeline's good friend, Ruby. Holly paid close attention to her but was still confused on whose side she was on. She sat there in the bathtub watching the bubble float up in the air and pop without a sound. Holly pouted and regularly when she was upset she would have a drink of something strong (her favorite is Irish cream rum) but seeing how she couldn't, well a bath would do.

Once out, she called Artemis.

"Hey- I missed you too."

_ How are things?__ Have they been good?__ Has my mother- __  
_  
"She's dun nothin'... yet."  
_  
__ Well she better not.__ Things are good here but I really wish I could see you.__  
_  
"Aww, me too. Love you, baby."

_ You too.__ See you in a few days._

"Hurry." Holly hung up the phone and smiled.

After two months of dating, Holly started to call Artemis 'her baby' which Artemis was kind of freaked out at first, but got used to it after a couple more months. It took him just as much time to get used to 'Arty' or 'Artymis' by his mother and twin siblings. Thankfully, his father always had the same problem with his mother calling him Timmy at first so he understood.

_ War... _Holly thought as she lay in bed, alone, for the first time in ages._ It does not rage in blood but in mind.__ War is not to fight for something or someone.__ War is just another step to peace.__ Closer and closer we get to peace, and it disappears.__ War is in the mind and is psychological, to plan and construct an attack, and fight with all you have.__ Make connections, have people on your side; persuade them.__ Love will last. _

Holly turned off the light.

_ I'm in a war. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was kinda short but whatever. I am making a sequel to this call _Nevermore_, and yes, it is about Commader Root but I shall say no further. This story will have an open ended and dramtic ending so watch out y'all. I am also working on a Teen Titans fanfiction called Nevermore also, so I'm pretty busy (it was the prefect name).

Yours truly,

Shannon

P.S

_I left a sweater on my bureau and I was wondering if you could take it back to the store. I have the respite there but I lost a button so I wasn't able to wear it. I was going to take it back but I never got a chance. I think it was from Lois on Christmas. Or was it my birthday? Oh well, anyways, goodbye forever._

P.P.S

_I change my mind. I'm going to take the sweater. I might just... sow it back on or something. Well, again, goodbye forever_.

(Stewie- Family Guy- I'm not shure if that's what he really says in the letter but close enough :P)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello. Nothing really to say now really :) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. These fiction has a moral. This fiction shows that all stories don't need to have a happy ending. Even if there's humour. Enjoy!

_Remember that all bocks of text of italics means that I'm talking about the past._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster InLaw

Chapter 5: 

_**Coming Sooner than Expected**_

Holly woke up with a jump, hearing a scream. _Either I have a banging headache or a large hangover. _Holly swore as she realized that she couldn't drink. It took her a couple seconds to realize what woke her up was a scream. She pushed the weariness from her head and grabbed her gun, rushing down the stairs.

It took Holly another five minutes to search the house for the source of the scream. Eventually, there was another screech which lead Holly to the main kitchen.

Angeline stood on a chair with a scared expression on her face. Holly's eyes landed on the little mouse scurrying about the floor. Her face softened as she scooped the tiny mouse in her cupped hands. A smile tugged at her lips, then she opened the window and placed the mouse on the warm grass. Holly had to lean over the window to let the mouse lightly drop, but a sudden push made her tumble out the window.

"Holly!" Angeline shouted with a fake yet worried tone. Angeline helped Holly back inside. Holly had her experience with climbing in and out of windows so she easily did this in mere seconds.

Holly quietly thanked Angeline for helping her. "I didn't know you were scared of mice." Holly said harshly, brushing past her.

Angeline's mouth dropped open, but she put it aside. Ruby entered the room looking at Angeline's disturbed face.

"How did the mice go?"

Angeline grinned evilly. "I think I broke my voice a little, but I still woke her up alright."

Ruby just chuckled. "Poor girl. She asked for your blessing and you give her hell!" Ruby laughed even harder, "She probably never slept from all noise you were makin'." Angeline started to laugh with her.

It was true. All though the night, Holly had heard noises. Tapping, water dipping, whispering, groaning and slight crying all throughout the night.

Ruby poured herself a glass of brandy and muttered, "I know I didn't."

"Oh," murmured Angeline as she walked over to her friend, "I'm sorry... but you have to realize what I'm going though."

Ruby turned around sharply and looked Angeline in the eye. "What _have _you been going though?"

"Ruby-"

"No. Holly's from another species. A race that hates humans and everything about us. Do you see what she's going though? The way people must think of her..."

"She's giving up nothing and is using my baby boy for something unchristian!"

Holly listened to the argument. It seemed that Ruby was somewhere in the middle. A bystander. Where Artemis was. What Ruby and Artemis didn't know is that they were fighting for peace- which is fighting a lost battle because Angeline would stop to nothing.

Holly knew.

_Thank the god's for Ruby, _Holly thought. She wanted a nice cup of coffee but it wouldn't be good for her. Holly knew why. _If Artemis won't stand up to his mother, at least she will._

Holly went out for the morning. It was sunny and Holly wore a hat to confirm that no one knew about her identity. It seemed that the media had found out Artemis was getting married. Another reason to put a hat on. Holly risked not wearing gloves.

She took a walk on the beach. It was so peaceful, Holly forgot about what was going on. The wedding, Artemis gone- Angeline. Holly thought about what Artemis's and her future would be like together. Children, of course. Holly always wanted a big family and Artemis said they would talk about it.

Holly frowned. They would talk about it sooner than she thought before.

_Holly stood in the bathroom. She waited, and waited, and waited. Waited until a little __**beep **__came out of the little device in her hands. She dropped the little device and it fell to the floor. To Holly, it was like slow-motion. The little device fell lower and lower and lower until it landed on the floor with a __**tick**_

_Holly was overwhelmed by happiness but also fear. Would Artemis leave her once he found out? They just got engaged two weeks ago. Artemis promised he would never leave her, like all the others. He promised._

_Holly stood there thinking about the little blue cross on the little screen from the little device._

_She was holding a little something inside of her._

Holly smiled again. Artemis would never leave her. He loved her. What had she been thinking before? Artemis would love the news. A thought struck Holly. _Why don't I just tell him when he comes back? It's a little sooner than expected but Artemis will be happy._

Holly was walking back to the manor when she saw a man walking beside her. It didn't look like he even took notice of her. She first spotted the camera hanging from his neck. Holly looked forward and lowered her hat. That just made him look over.

He looked at her and Holly got freaked out so she put her right hand on her gun sitting on her Section 8 belt that she took everywhere. A glimmer made him look down. That glimmer was the morning sunshine bouncing off her ring.

The man looked up. Did they know what the ring looked like? Had they checked his credit card bill or something?

"Are you getting married to Artemis Fowl?" Holly would never deny it so she sped up to a power walk and than to a run. He ran after her yelling, "Wait! Just let me ask a few ask a few questions!"

Holly spun around. "Yes or no questions. 60 seconds- go." she said hurriedly.

"Are you-?"

"Yes."

"Have you been engaged for a long period of time?

"One month."

"What do you think of the fact that you're going to be Miss. Fowl soon?"

"What makes you think I'm Miss Fowl?"

He looked at her. "You have a child?"

"No."

"Are you having a child?"

"Maybe- time's up."

Holly ran faster than ever before. France couldn't see Irish newspapers could they?

He shouted from behind her. "Do you love him?!"

"What kind of question is that? We're getting married!"

"Do you?!"

"There isn't a bone in my body that doesn't!"

Holly ran to the door, ran inside, locked the door and ran to the closest living room all out of breath. There was a person sitting in a chair with their feet on the table reading a newspaper. The newspaper was shoved down to show a peachy face with rose red lips and blond hair in a regular ponytail.

"HOLLY!" Juliet screamed throwing the newspaper to the side, jumping over the table and giving Holly the biggest squeeze.

"Hi Juliet!" Holly said trying to get out of her death grip. She was out of breath already. Holly felt faint.

Over the next two days, Holly and Juliet caught up. They talked about everything. Juliet had met a guy she really likes while training with Madame Ko. She gave him her number and he said he would call. He did so they went on a date and kissed.

"What's his name?"

"Kyle."

Both the girls sighed. A frantic yelling caught their attention.

"Holly! Holly!" Ruby yelled running into the room. An expression all over her face that made Holly worried. Panic.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"It's Artemis."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy! Artemis is in trouble! What's going on and what will happen about the wedding? Will Holly be able to tell Artemis her secret and what is her secret?! (you probably already figured that out...)

Quote: "She's giving up nothing and is using my baby boy for something unchristian!"

I apologize if any non-Christians are offended with Artemis and his family being Christian. If you have any concerns, please PM or e-mail me at That's **2 **underscores

Please do not poke fun at my e-mail, my mum made it for me when I was 7 and I loved barbies.

Shannon,

The Fairy Poet


	6. Chapter 6

I am sad to say that my last chappie didn't do so well. :( Please read and review the other chapter first or I will be sad. For a newbie, I have a goal of 100 reviews but 60 or 70 will be nice for me. It is just a goal, and I am not forcing you to review. (smiles evilly Or am I? Just Kidding.

**Caution: **This chappie will be long and very dramatic but everything will work out fine.

**Author's Note: **In the first chapter, I had somewhat explained that Artemis was 25 therefore, making him 22 (the 5th book if you haven't read, read it now!). I've changed my mind and he is 19 or 22 instead (I love young romances!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster InLaw

Chapter 6:

_**Death Always Brings New Life**_

Holly waited in the airport. People rushed past her. They all had important things to do. Once again, all Holly had to do was wait. It was so loud, her head hurt, she was so confused. For once, she had pity for Angeline.

An electronic voice on the loudspeaker said, _Airline fifty-two now disembarking._

Holly couldn't stand it. She kept waiting, though. She kept her cool. Holly didn't know how long she could keep it. Yesterday, Artemis had called. _Her _Artemis. He called saying that his father had a heart attack. Artemis had stayed up with him all night. He died early that morning. Holly knew what he was feeling. She missed her dad and it was like losing him all over again.

She was never that close to Artemis the First but she loved him like a father and in just a week, he could have been. Her father-in-law. Three times the grief. This time she didn't see her father die like she had with her own and Commander Root, who was always a father figure to her.

She wanted Artemis to come and she would help him. Holly had never seen him cry. Was she about too? Holly would tell him to cry and Artemis wouldn't care if he did. Holly thought if a man cried, he was more of a man.

One day Holly asked him about this and he has said, "I don't cry. If I do, it will be for you." Holly loved the thought of Artemis crying for her. It was sweet and it showed that Artemis loved her but this was different.

There was a huge rush of people. Then she saw him. He had dark circles under his eyes and he didn't look well at all. Holly didn't care. She jumped of her seat and ran to him, dodging anyone or anything in her way. No one would keep her from her man.

Artemis dropped his backs and let Holly run into his arms. They both didn't feel so lonely anymore. Tear fell from Artemis's eyes but he spoke no words. Not a sound escaped his mouth.

"Shhhh," Holly crooned, her fingers rubbing inside his raven locks.

He pushed away to look Holly straight in the eye. "You understand." he said. Holly nodded, she understood. "You always have." Holly was puzzled.

"But he's just left us now."

"Me. You have always understood me. That's how I fell in love with you." he choked.

Holly had never heard this before. When Holly asked him he always said, "You couldn't love you? You're funny, beautiful, clever, strong and kind. Everything a man wants in a woman. Plus, you don't give up. I like that."

Holly held him as she whispered to him, "You have to go to your mam."

Artemis shook his head. "You're the only one I want to be with right now."

As much as she didn't like it, she knew he had too. "She loved him too."

Artemis understood but he didn't want to. "Please," he whispered. A sob that was trapped finally slipped out of his lips. Holly took him by his hand and pickup all his backs in the other. There were only two and really heavy but Holly had other things on her mind.

She knew what he wanted to do. Run to his room and hide. Not hide himself but his emotions. His room where he could be alone. Actually, Holly might have thought he would just want to be with her. Why? Maybe she made him happy and as he had said before, 'understood' him, whatever that meant. He loved her... Holly was sure.

So they drove back to the manor with Holly at the wheel. Artemis had too much on his mind to be driving. Plus, Holly felt like driving anyways. It made her feel at ease, as motoring always did. It's felt like she was floating. The motion helped her at her wits-end and she was at that part of her wit. The end, that is.

She wanted to hold Artemis and never let go. She didn't want to give him to Angeline. She wanted to go back home in her over-crowded apartment, where she felt at home.

Maybe Angeline would stop torturing her. That's what Artemis would have wanted. He liked Holly, he did. Artemis and Holly were going to have a beautiful wedding, but they both knew that their life was no fairytale. They both wanted this wedding to be perfect, but they knew that something would probably go wrong.

Matter of fact, that's just what happened.

Anyways, back to the manor Artemis and Holly went. The minute Artemis entered that lifeless house, his mother's crying still echoed. Artemis felt even more depressed there. He didn't want to be there at all. In the room. In the house. In the city. In the country. On the surface. He wanted to go back underground in Holly's apartment. Where no memories of his father were.

He just wanted to be with Holly but he too, knew that his mother needed him.

So Artemis went into the main living room where his mother stood, crying her eyes out like she hadn't just found out yesterday. Artemis walked over to her and hugged her. No one said a word.

Juliet and Ruby lead Holly off in the direction of one of the two kitchens.

"The twins are back upstairs," Juliet whispered hollow-mindedly, or so to say, zombie-like.

"They're back already?"

"Oh yes," said Ruby as if it was common knowledge, "she made us get them back straight away."

"They haven't come out of their room since they came home."

Holly glanced up the stairs. Artemis told her that the twins were only a few years ahead in their age group. _Maybe 12... _she thought. Her father died when she was 12 or 60. Holly then made up her mind. She walked upstairs and was going to comfort the twins instead of talk the situation out with Juliet and Ruby.

Holly knocked one the door once.

No answer.

Twice.

Nothing.

Before Holly could knock another time, the door opened and she saw Aiden. The once cheery and peachy boy was now depressed and pale. He looked like a version of Artemis when Holly first saw him (they didn't really meet as you probably agree that kidnapping is not a formal meeting), set aside his eyes, hair and evil grin, which Artemis _always _wore.

When Aiden first saw Holly, he didn't react. Another scan made him realize it was Holly and he ran into her arms for a hug. He knew she would understand.

Holly sat down with Aiden. "Whereas Anne?" she asked softly, using his twin sister's nickname to put it more simple.

"She hasn't came out of the bathroom." Holly then became worried and turned her gaze to the bathroom door, light shining from under the door crack.

"Don't worry," he said, "she's just upset because she saw daddy die."

Holly blinked. "What?"

"She had a dream last night where he was in the hospital. He was telling bro something important, though only a few words. She could make out a couple that he said."

"And what was that?"

"That girl, with something in-between. She knew daddy would go but also knew that she could do nothing to stop it because it was five hours and daddy died at seven."

Holly's heart broke. That poor little girl saw her dad die in a dream. Just like seeing her dad die right in front of her. Just like Holly. So she did the only thing she could. She told stories about when she was a kid and Aiden ask questions, like what her dad was like. Then Holly went to stories about times with her dad.

Overhearing the conversation, Annelise came out of the bathroom and snuggled up with Holly and Aiden listening to her funny memories.

It was nighttime before Angeline came upstairs to check on her other children.

"So what happened?" Aiden asked excitedly.

"Well, I was crying because I couldn't wear my dress anymore. I loved that dress. I hardly cared that I almost burned to pieces."

The little children giggled and snickered. "Are they okay?" Angeline asked Holly, with a weak smile on her face. Holly nodded, and then a thought struck her. What if Angeline would get off her case? "Thank you Holly. Really. Your mother has been a big help."

Once Hannah, Holly's mum, heard the news, she came to see Angeline right away. If anyone was to know how she felt, it would be her.

Holly said goodnight to the twins and walked to Artemis's room. He wasn't there. He was on the balcony looking at the stars. It was a beautiful night and full moon.

_Great. Aren't bad things supposed to happen on full moon?_ Holly thought. Her magic was close to full so she didn't worry about that. She just came up behind Artemis and hugged him.

He turned around and smiled weakly. He was hoping Holly would come soon. So they stood there for awhile until Holly pulled him inside and laid him on the bed.

"Artemis..." Holly said shakily. Artemis looked up at her with those big sapphire eyes. "I should have told you before but I was confused I think you should know."

"Just tell me this," Artemis said, "will it make me any happier?"

Holly smiled, "I hope so." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I- I'm..." Holly stuttered, "I'm pregnant."

Artemis was shocked. "You're... pregnant?" he asked. Holly averted her eyes. "No, no." Artemis said grabbing her hand. "This is... great. Holly, this is okay."

"It's... it's a he." Holly mumbled.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Fairy technology, right?"

Holly looked back at him with tears in her eyes. Artemis held her for a long time without sleep. He stayed awake all night thinking about his son.

His son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, very dramatic. If you didn't know Holly was pregnant from the hint last chapter, than you should test your IQ because it was pretty obvious. Very obvious. Oh well. We meet some of Artemis's family members next chappie as they plan the funeral. Artemis also has some old mamories come back and we get to see some of his past (wink) About time, right?

Shannon


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Let's just get started, shall we?

There will be a lot of chitchat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster InLaw

Chapter 7:

_**A Distant Memory and KO**_

Holly woke up the next morning a little more calm and relaxed. Some night they all had. She heard chatter coming from down stairs. So Holly grabbed a robe and silently tiptoed downstairs.

There was a man talking to Angeline. A big glassed, thinning, tall, pale, lime green eyed, black haired and evil looking man. Behind him was a boy about sixteen with lime green eyes, raven black hair and was pale also. He was a bit smaller than Artemis but tall like the man.

A girl came in a few years older than Artemis. She looked somewhat like the other boy. She was holding hands with yet another guy who wasn't very tall, brown hair, brown eyes and the only one who wasn't pale. She began to talk to Artemis.

Holly knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she did anyways.

"Andrea," Artemis said giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry Artemis." the girl, Andrea, said.

"It's okay. Who's this? Not another boyfriend I hope. At least have some respect for my father-"

"No! No, no. This is David. He's not my boyfriend. My fiancé." she interrupted.

Artemis gave a smile. "No way."

Andrea giggled excitedly saying, "I know right?"

Holly thought she should come down and introduce herself. She popped up beside Artemis and the sixteen-year-old looked at her. It's not like Artemis noticed, right?

"What's a pretty thing like you doin' with the geek master?"

Holly smiled. "A lot of things..." The boy's mouth dropped open.

"You could have a chance with Andy."

"Who?" This boy was confusing. Confusing Holly the most.

"He's the best man you just met."

Holly laughed. "I think I'll stick to the geek master."

"Well, you see-" Artemis started but than turned to see Holly grab his hand. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes and he said, "I am getting married too."

"What?" The four visitors asked, the evil looking man also turning his attention. Their mouths dropped open, the two younger boys' almost reaching the floor.

"Yes. This is Holly."

Holly just gave a weak smile and peeped, "Hi." She looked back to the young boy. "Sorry Andy."

She met Andrea, twenty-three, who was engaged to a boy, same age, named David Smith. Holly peered at David. Smith? Sounds like a cover up. She thought. Than met Andy who actually was sixteen and real name was Andrew the Fourth. Holly laughed at Andrew as he muttered, "I hate my name."

They were Artemis's cousins. Artemis the First had one brother, who didn't visit often and whose wife got murdered. He probably killed her. Holly thought, looking at the evil man named Edwin. Holly than looked away but shot her eyes back. He wasn't talking to Angeline anymore and everyone had moved to the kitchen. He was looking at her.

Looking at her up and down. His eyes mostly focused on her bust and hips. Holly felt very uncomfortable and for once, didn't have a snappy line to get his attention. She felt very embarrassed, shy and felt like she was going to cry. He looked at her just the way James did.

-----------   
"You what do you want to do tonight?" Holly asked from the kitchen. "I don't know why they decided to let it rain now. We can't go anywhere."

"We don't need to." James, her boyfriend, said. They had been dating for six months and Holly really thought she loved him, but wasn't quite sure. She had got her heart broken many times and it was hard to gain her trust, but he did, over time.

"What do you mean?" Holly questioned. When she turned to see him, he looked different. His face was fiercer and he was grinning.

"Well, we have been dating for awhile Holly. Don't you think it's time to show you really love me?"

"But I do," Holly said, "what do we have to do to show it?" 

"I was thinking..."

"No." She said. Holly knew where this was going. "I'm just not ready. Maybe in a little bit, but not now- here." James scowled and pressed Holly forcefully against the wall.

"James- no! Stop!"

But her pleas and screams were not heard...  
----------- 

Holly suddenly felt something grab her wrist and drag her away. Holly thanked the gods that it was Andrea.

"I'm really sorry about that. My father, he can be-" Andrea was cut off by Holly running upstairs with her hand in her hands. She just couldn't take it anymore. Andrea hurried into the kitchen. "Artemis?"

Holly ran upstairs until she came to Artemis's room. She sat on the bed and hugged a pillow while she looked out the window, tears still streaming down her face. The images still fresh in her mind.

Artemis opened the door, closed it and walked over hurriedly. "Holly, what's wrong?" He said rubbing her back and pulling her close.

"He… he-"

"Shhhh." Artemis crooned. "Calm down and tell me what happened." 

"He- that man, looked at me like James did. Like James-" Holly started to cry harder now in choking sobs.

Artemis squeezed her tighter. "Oh Holly... I'm so sorry. I wish this never happened. He is a bad man Holly."

Holly looked up at him, teary eyed. "What do you mean bad? Like a criminal?"

"No. He always hated my father; his own brother. He probably wanted him dead. He hated his own children and his wife, Evelyn was mysteriously murdered. He probably killed her. He would never visit and when he did, he would hit on my mother."

"That's horrible!" Holly said sniffling. Artemis just nodded and held her close. It was supper time before they came downstairs.

Ham with corn, cod, salad, caviar and thick pieces of baguette topped with cheese, cubed tomato and parsley. It was as delicious as it sounds. Holly stayed away from Edwin and never let go of Artemis's hand. Everyone was quiet and said not a word until the front door opened.

"It's getting cold." A familiar voice said. Than in came Butler.

Just a few months before, Butler had been called by Madam Ko to do some inside training with her newest class. This was a great honour and opportunity for Butler so Artemis said he would be fine for a couple months.

"Fine for a couple of months?" Butler asked after a short reunion and dinner. "Your father..." Butler just couldn't say it. "And I came to meet Holly's parents just a week or two ago. What's going on?"

"I know. My wedding is going to be a wreck. It turns out that Andrea's getting married too. Not only that, but Edwin is hitting on Holly now."

"That can't be good."

"No." Artemis said depressingly, sinking deeper into his chair. "The worst thing is, Dr. Po might attend the funeral."

Speaking of Dr. Po, in the living main room, Holly sat down with Andrea and a nice hot cup of coffee. Shoot. Holly thought, looking into her cup. I shouldn't be drinking this. So Holly put it on the table when a subject struck her.

"So what kind of cover up name is Smith?" Andrea almost spit out her coffee. Holly laughed saying, "I'm a cop, I just know these things."

"Andrea smiled weakly, putting down her cup. "We had to, but for good reason. You have to promise not to tell Artemis."

Holly nodded and Andrea continued, "His real name is David Po. Po. Artemis's old psychologist's son."

"Wow that's a mouth full."

"Yeah- wait, huh?"

"Artemis's old psychologist's son. How do you say that?"

Andrea glared at her. "Okay. So? What's it matter that it's that guy's son?"

"Everything matters!" Andrea screamed. "That means, he'll be at your wedding and Artemis will think of it as a disaster!"

"Our wedding is already going to be a disaster!" Holly briskly walked out of the room, frustrated. In the kitchen, she couldn't help but stare out the window. It was getting colder. Artemis the First's death was a stall for the wedding, which was in October, and nearing November.

Leaves fell from the high trees above, and Holly watched them fall one by one. It was so peaceful until a voice broke her dream-like trance.

"What is your name, again?" Holly turned around to see Edwin looking not too innocent, as normal.

"Holly." She said somewhat nervously. He walked up to her.

"So what do you see in Artemis? He is my brother's son of course, so there is nothing really to see."

"You brother was a great man. Not that anyone could say the same about you." She turned again to leave until she felt a warm palm slap her behind. Holly squealed and glared at him.

"Bad girls need to be punished."

She wanted to punch him so horribly but fear wasn't letting her. Her face then turned to shock and started to slowly back away. Artemis, Andy and Butler came in to find out what or who squealed.

"Holly what's wrong?" Artemis asked startled.

"He...he touched me." She stammered. Artemis looked at his so-called uncle with rage. The next few seconds were shocking but you should know that Artemis only acted on impulse.

Thump. 

Edwin fell to the floor as Artemis's fist thwacked him in the nose. The others just stared at him with disbelief. Edwin never moved off the ground for a long time. Andy then jumped up cheering and shouted, "Artemis, you're a hero!"

Upon hearing Andrew's cheers, the other people within the house came to see the commotion. David couldn't help but laugh. Angeline smiled for the first time in two days.

"And he is out." Andrea said smiling also.

Artemis took Holly upstairs. Neither spoke a word. Instead, they lay in bed quietly waiting for sleep. Sleep did not come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we have some new people. I'm hoping to get Dr. Po is sometime because they spoke about him once in book two and we never saw him again (from what I can remember). We have some of Holly's past so we can find out more about her.

Well, TTFN- ta ta for now!

Shannon

P.S

Thanks to Molleh for spell and grammer checking this piece for me. (everyone cheers) Your awsome Mollz!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to HollyLuvsArty for letting me use her name in the last chappie! (Evelyn) The show must go on!

Ahm, I have a goal of 70 reveiws. It's a goal, I'm not forcing you. 100 would be a dream. If I do not even get close to that goal, I will be a failure and not make a sequel. This is a cliffhanger-endding story so you will never know what happens. Thus means, you have to review to find out what happens! Once you read the shocking ending, you will probably go back to reveiw because you might never know, and it's shocking alright. Thank you.

**Disclamer**

**I do not own Artemis Fowl so do get off me back.  
Some people think they do, what the hell is wrong with that?**

**I'll edmit that I want to, isn't that enough?**

**Rox: Why don't you calm down and have a smoke? (puff puff)**

**Okay that's sucky rhyming but you get the message.**

Another Long chappie, hope you like

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster InLaw

Chapter 8:

_**A Doctor's Point of View**_

The next few days were disturbing enough to say that everyone was slowly turning insane. Isn't that a wonderful start to a new chapter? Anyways, the funeral took place just two days afterwards. The day the wedding was supposed to be. I feel that we're always talking on Holly's point of view so a change could be required.

Let's chose someone who isn't in the matter. Who isn't even a bystander. Just a father who walks in on the wrong wedding. Dr. Po seems fitting. His son, David, like other people from the Po family is in the medical business. Weather it's surgery, nurse, ER, family doctor, or like our own Dr. Howard Po, psychology, every Po had a medical degree.

David Po was still in university working on becoming a heart surgeon. Howard was very proud. Then he happened to meet a nice young lady, Andrea Smith. Beautiful and magical in many ways. Howard couldn't have asked for a better daughter-in-law.

She had a death in the family, which David went with her, leaving Howard to his normal patients. So now, he sat in his now fake Victorian chair, which once he thought to be real, listening to a teenager with abandonment issues.

He cried on and on about his parents only sending him to this school for him to be out of the way because they didn't love him, or as he 'realized', never loved him. Dr. Po pretended to write and asked questions he knew the answers to.

He thought about Artemis Fowl. His prize patient. He remembered their first talking after he came back from God knows where. He had disappeared for three years.

_------------_

_Dr. Po walked though the halls whistling. He had the easiest job in the world. Howard flipped through his folder, "Lack of attention," he flipped the page, "spoiled brat," another page, "Oh, this is helpless." He sighed. His job was too easy. Paychecks come and go, but what ever happened to the loonies?_

_So he proceeded down the school hall to his office. He sat at his desk, as usual, with nothing to do._

_"Need a little pick-me-up?" Artemis Fowl said. Wait a minute... Artemis Fowl? He looked up and jumped from his desk. _

_"You.." his face was painted with horror, "your dead!" he exclaimed._

_Artemis frowned with much disappointment. "Just like my father was, right?" Artemis stood from the most comfortable sofa and walked up to him. "So what are we talking about today? Not respect. Not family. Not puberty. Not women, not relationships. No, something new this time. Something fresh. Something I might have not heard before?" Artemis slightly raised an eyebrow._

_Dr. Po could only say one thing, "What have you been up to?"_

_Artemis smiled again. He was expecting as much. "I have changed... quite a bit. I cannot remember what happened to me, but a have a reason to believe it was for the better good."_

_"I would hope so." There was a moment of silence. "What happens now?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_Dr. Po gulped. "What happens now? Do you come back? Will you ever remember?" he leaned forward, "How have you changed exactly?"_

_Artemis leaned forward also, the more words were exchanged, the more serious they both got. "I'll leave you to figure that out." Then he left Po standing in his office completely be fumbled._

_------------_

He missed his son's presence so he went to see the family. Andrea and David had left directions to the household, not expecting that he would _actually _come. He anyways.

At first he thought he read the address wrong. _Fowl Manor _was displayed on the gate. Fate has brought me here, Po thought, Artemis still needs me. He got buzzed in, saying he was a visitor of Andrea.

Everything was hustle-and-bustle at the Fowl house. After the funeral, which was a normal no-special-event-funeral, they had a day of rest, but today was not that day. Right after resting, it was back to the Fowl-Short wedding and everyone was busy of course... except for the bride and groom that is.

The two had already done their jobs. They pre-picked everything together then the others put it to work. Artemis and Holly used this time to be together. Off talking walks, playing around, or just talking. Every moment was special for them.

Meanwhile, Dr. Po is looking for his son or Andrea and trying to figure out what all the rush was about. Outside at the back of the house it was just as busy as inside. He didn't find them there either. Howard did see someone on a hill across from him. It had a huge oak tree dab in the middle of it.

A boy in his late teens... early twenties. _Andy?_ he thought. He had heard of Andrea's brother Andy. Raven black hair... well, he had black hair. Andy was sixteen so this boy (who could it be?) couldn't be him.

The boy looked this way. The orange sunset rested upon his teary sapphire eyes. _Artemis... _ Indeed Artemis did look different. Taller of course but held himself with more emotion. Without his usual poise. A girl appeared from behind the tree.

No words were spoken. It seemed as if they had a whole conversation with their eyes. The girl pressed her lips against his. It was a 'first kiss' moment. All newlyweds are like that or pre-newlyweds. Of course, Dr. Po just smiled. Artemis was getting a taste of first love. Artemis intended it to be his last too.

It was then where everything started to go terribly wrong. Once Andrea saw her future father-in-law, she knew her cover would soon be blown. Her task wasn't hard. Go around the whole hill, stay low, tell Artemis and figure something out.

It took a good five minutes to scale around the hill itself. _Can't they at least have a normal backyard? Seriously, who has a huge honking hill in the middle of their yard?_

This was just one among the weird things the Fowl household had. Tired and out of breath, Andrea climbed the overly large hill-for-a-backyard.

"Artemis... Holly... "she wheezed with a painful expression. Artemis and Holly turned their attention to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Holly asked quizzically.

"Howard... doctor... Howard _Po._" she strained.

"He followed you?" Holly questioned.

Artemis was confused and looked from his cosin to his bride to be, and back. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Andrea and Holly both looked at each other. "_Is there_?" Artemis asked again sternly.

"Well..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MUST READ: **Okay, I will be taking a little break from this fiction (everyone throws tomatoes at me) Hold on, HOLD ON! I was bored one day, so I thought it would be fun to read my fiction over. Once I was finished, I was very disappointed with myself. I did a wonderful first chapter but then started to slack, so I'm going back to rewrite the horrible chapters to perfection. Please take the time to read them over. They will be nicely done.

Sorry for the trouble,

Shannon


	9. Chapter 9

Well, after two weeks of checking and fixing, I'm truly happy with my story. Yes, yes... some of you know that this is turning into a series- hooray, for me. Now, I know you've been mad with the delay, so let's get on with it!

Please take time to read chapter one. It's the chapter that has been most changed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster InLaw

Chapter 9:

_**Secrets**_

Dr. Po sat in his chair among other fine guests. An engagement party for Andrea and David. Only the Fowl's to be as courteous. He was angry. Andrea was a Fowl and his son had lied to him. Why keep a secret? He wouldn't have been mad, just happy. It was a reason to get closer to his old patient. Maybe get back on the wagon. He had seen Artemis with that girl. Another problem to solve? A mystery... Artemis was a mystery.

While Dr. Po was wondering about the day's events, Holly was upstairs changing. The dress didn't fit her. She swore under her breath, trying to slip into the tight dress.

Artemis was in is room changing into a nice suit. He had to just put his black jacket on. Artemis paced back and forth. He was hoping tonight would go well. Dr. Po was here and he mustn't know that he was engaged.

His father's last words rang in his ear. _No matter what Artemis, you have to marry that girl. She's the one for you. I can feel it..._

"Hello Artemis." a smooth voice rang across the room. Artemis turned around.

"Minerva?" he choked. Minerva smirked evilly and glided toward him. She then rubbed her hand softly against his cheek.

"Miss me?" Artemis pushed her hand away.

His gaze was fierce as he said belligerently, "Don't you remember what we talked about in France?"

Minerva let it aside, "Forget about it. Forget about her."

"I'm getting _married_ and _you _broke up with _me_." Minerva forced him into a chair and sat on top of him.

"How could I dump you?" She grabbed by the collar so their faces were just a centimeter apart, "You're so hot." Minerva pulled him into a struggled kiss.

"Artemis-" Holly stopped walking and gasped. Artemis pushed Minerva (yet again) off him in pure horror.

"Get off of me!" he yelled standing up. He looked at the doorway and noticed Holly standing there with hurt all over her face. "Holly this is not what you think... she just barged in here, I swear." Nothing but truth lay in his eyes.

Holly turned to Minerva in rage. "What are you doing here?"

Minerva just laughed. "You're the bride? I thought Artemis would have been smarter." then Minerva turned to him, "You didn't say anything about her in France."

Holly looked back at Artemis. He said the trip was for business. "You..." Holly quickly power-walked out of the room.

"Holly! Wait!" Artemis yelled and ran after her.

Holly had tears leaking from her eyes. Artemis had lied. He _never _lied. At least not to her. Why? Why would he lie? Why couldn't he have just told her? Why, why, why? Holly kept walking despite Artemis's voice ringing across the hall.

Artemis reached her and tried to turn her around. "Holly- please- listen." When Artemis saw Holly's tears, he was sent a wave of sorrow. He hated it when Holly cried, which happened rarely. The worst thing was he was the one who made her cry.

"Holly, Minerva and I haven't talked in awhile-"

"Apparently you have." she snapped.

Artemis waved the comment away and continued, "-and one day she e-mailed me, asking me for dinner. I went to go talk to her in person."

"Why didn't you just e-mail her back?"

"She wouldn't understand. It Minerva- she gets whatever she wants. I had to make sure she got the message." He closed his eyes. "I guess she didn't."

"No," Holly said bitterly, "I guess not." Holly froze for a couple seconds, and then looked back at him. "Why did you lie?" More whys.

"Would you have let me gone alone?" Holly looked at the ground. "I didn't do this to hurt you. I did it for you. I love you. Minerva is just a girl in my past. Like James. They're gone now." Artemis took her hand and led her back to her changing room. They fumbled with some dresses before they found one just right.

Artemis and Holly came downstairs in five minutes. They caught Dr. Po's attention. Holly was leading Artemis downstairs by pulling his hand. Minerva sat down the table, far from Artemis and Holly, to their relief.

Howard studied Artemis and Holly, but that's when the commotion started…

Artemis sighed. His fight with Holly was brief, but he hated to see her mad at him. She could yell and scream and he would never yell once. He really did love her. Married at the age of nineteen. Back when he was a child, he never would have thought he would be married at this age.

"So Minerva," Angeline said with a twinkle to her eye, "how has life been for you?"

There was a knock at the door. Butler went to go answer it and came back with a man.

"Dr. Cambridge." Holly said happily. "How wonderful for you to come here."

Angeline froze and stared at Holly. Everybody started to whisper. Ruby leaned over and whispered into Angeline's ear, "Mayday, mayday. Your secret's out, Angeline."

There were one million ways that this could have gone wrong. Angeline's mind soared, thinking of all the possibilities. Minerva came here half an hour ago. How did he get here so quickly?

"Is something wrong Angeline?" Holly smiled, "You remember doctor don't you? Your psychologist."

Ruby took a big gulp of her red wine. _Couldn't they have something stronger? _She looked over at her dear friend, Angeline. Her face was crimson. Soon she bolted for the kitchen, with Ruby following her.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she watched Angeline looked through the cabinets.

"Looking for… yes." she said evilly. "If she wants to play, then she wants to play in hard." Angeline took out a little spice jar. After looking around for a few seconds, her eyes landed on a gravy refill and she began to sprinkle some in.

"What's that?" Ruby said.

"Just some spices."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "What's in the spices?" She snatched the little jar from Angeline's hand. "Angeline…" Ruby said in a scared tone. "Angeline… this had traces of beef."

Angeline smiled evilly again. "And your point is…?"

"Holly can't eat beef. Only pork and fish. We both know what will happen to her in she steps in a human household without permission, who knows what eating cow will do?"

Angeline grabbed the gravy and rushed out the archway before Ruby could catch her.

"I don't know, "she whispered, "hopefully a lot. We have one night and one morning Ruby! The wedding is tomorrow afternoon."

Angeline placed the gravy on her side of the table and everyone wanted a taste. It was actually really good, and of course, Holly wanted to try a bit.

"Ummm… Artemis." Holly said. "This tastes funny." Artemis asked whether she was alright or not. He was worried and she could hear it by his tone.

Holly began feeling nauseous and dizzy. Artemis took her upstairs and they bid everyone a goodnight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everybody. Please remember to read the 1st chapter, yet again. There will be another three chapters, I'm thinking. The before wedding is the next chapter. Getting ready, Holly's dress, feelings, Angeline, yadda yadda yadda. The second chapter will be the wedding and I can't spoil anything for the last chapter because there is a shocking twist ending. Get in those reviews my friends.

Shannon


	10. Chapter 10

Monster InLaw

Chapter 10:

_**The Beginning of a Beautiful Day**_

Holly stretched the sleepiness from her body to start the day. Yes, a beautiful day. She opened her eyes to see a red rose laying in front of her. A little note was attached to it.

_Just a few more hours my darling._

_We will be as one._

_Artemis_

Holly sighed. _I'm getting married today._ She could hardly believe it. After everything she had been though, she was finally getting married. The years she spent at middle school and high school, looking for _the_ one. And now she was here, getting married. To a mud man nonetheless.

So much to be done. So little time. The wedding was at 15 hours, or 3 P.M as the people from the Americas called it. _15 hours! _Holly practically jumped out of the bed, ready to start a new day.

There were very few times in Holly's life when she ever cared what she looked like, but this was her wedding day. Of course she cared about what she looked like. Even then she didn't care, as long as Artemis liked it. Artemis liked anything she wore, as long as she was the one wearing it.

So Holly rushed in the other room where Andrea and Juliet were waiting to get her ready.

Angeline took the morning off. She stayed in bed, hopeless. It was over. The wedding day. The beef hadn't even been much. She threw up twice and felt dizzy. What a _tragedy_. Ugh… what a day this would be. Just when Angeline decided to get up, at 14 hours (2 P.M) she happened to hear a very secretive conversation….

Artemis paced back and forth. One more hour. The morning had been such a rush. Artemis was so excited and scared at the same time. Andrea walked in the room. She looked shaky.

"Hey Artemis." She sounded shaky too. Andrea wasn't shaking- she was trembling.

"Andrea, are you okay?" Artemis asked worriedly. He could see that look in her eyes. It was the same look she gave him before his father went missing.

_---Flash---_

_There was a knock at the door. "Enter if you dare." Artemis said. He was looking out the window and counting every moment that flew by. That was his favorite hobby. Waiting for his father to return. He also liked it when his father talked so sincerely about the family's passion- crime._

"_You never have to care about your eyes, my boy." He had said to him before he left, "Always keep your mind open. Use the eyes of others around you to tell you what is going on, and think about it. Read their eyes as if they were an intriguing book. You can't put it down, and it is a book you will never finish. A page is added everyday, every moment. What will your eyes be about?" _

_Artemis kept day dreaming. What was his story? He would one day become a criminal, just like his father. All he ever would want was to make his father proud. _

_His cousin entered the room. She looked fearful. "What ever is the matter, Andrea?" he asked solemnly. Butler appeared behind her._

"_You need you come see this Artemis." He said. As he past his parents' room, he could hear his mother crying. Why was she crying? Missing father maybe. _

_Artemis walked in front of the television. "A breaking news story. The _Fowl Star_, a boat supporting goods, has crashed into the coast of Russia in the Arctic Circle. Owner of the ship, Artemis Fowl the First has not yet been found. The search continues." _

_The rest of his loved ones watched as he crumbled in front of the box. His face turned fierce. Kind Artemis Fowl no more. He had one mission, and one mission only- to find and save his father._

_---Flash---_

Artemis smiled slightly. His father would have been proud.

"I think something's wrong…" Andrea started weakly, "I had one of those things- a feeling. I don't think this wedding is a good idea Artemis."

Artemis raised an eye brow, "Why not?"

Andrea looked up at him. "You need to take Holly and leave. Take her and elope."

"Andrea," Artemis sighed, "I can't do that. Holly and I have worked so hard for this. Why can't we get married today?"

Andrea couldn't hold it in anymore. "Angeline is going to stop the wedding." She suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth. A little too loud. Just as Angeline walked past, her ears picked up the last line. She was interested.

Artemis leaned closer to his cousin. "How exactly?" Artemis asked quietly. Angeline grabbed a glass and listened more carefully.

"I don't know. All saw was a flash of you and Holly's shocked faces. Then Holly runs off and you followed. Angeline, I think I know what she's going to do, but I don't know if she actually will know how bad it will impact." Andrea sighed. "Do you know a lot about fairy customs?"

Artemis nodded. "Somewhat."

"Well there is this one passage that claims how a person can stop a marriage. There is an advantage to the parents in particular…"

As Andrea described the opposition is detail, Angeline thought of to do. _I have the upper hand now… _but could she do it?

Artemis stood at the altar with the fairy priest. Artemis had said they could get married Holly's way, so the council could object. His family and the Butlers were there. Holly's family, the council, including Sool, who didn't look happy at the least.

Then there were his friends. Mulch, Trouble, and Chix (not too happy either, but he had been with Lily Frond so he wasn't that upset). Of course Foaly was walking with Holly down the aisle. The warlocks Qwan, Qweffor and No. 1 was there and let's not forget Doodah. Minerva was somewhere in there too, but Artemis didn't want to look into it.

Suddenly, everyone turned around to see Holly. She was smiling in dazzling white.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, next chapter is a little cultural and intense. Brace yourself. A 'Sneak Peek' of the next fiction will be included at the end also, so watch out for that.

Forever Yours,  
Shannon


	11. Chapter 11

Monster Inlaw

Chapter 11:

_**A Beautiful Day Comes to an End**_

Holly stood there in her beautiful dress. There was no train, no pink, no flowers, no ruffles and it wasn't puffy. As Foaly had said earlier, the dress was made for her. It was made for her. On his way back from France, he had sought out an old friend who happened to be a designer. Together they made it for her.

It was made from a soft cotton. A ribbon was tied under her breasts, letting the dress elegantly swing with her movements. Instead of sleeved or a stipples dress, it was made into a halter around Holly's neck, leaving her back exposed down to the waist. About four layers of silk were hanging under the top, to give it more volume. Artemis had never seen such beauty in all his life.

Holly held white roses in front of her. Foaly linked arms with her and they began to walk slowly as the music played. Annelise was in the front tossing red rose petals, while Aiden was behind her with a silk pillow where the two gold bands were placed.

Artemis smiled at Holly. His eyes were sparkling. Foaly elbowed her. "Are you sure you want to marry him?" He whispered.

Holly smiled even brighter. "Yes, Foaly. I'm sure."

She turned her daze to the left where Juliet, Andrea and Opal stood smiling. Opal actually smiled. Wait, Andrea wasn't smiling. She looked fearful. She had glanced at Angeline multiple times. _What are you up to, Angeline? _Holly thought.

She made her way to Artemis. Holly handed her roses to Opal and placed her hands in Artemis's.

The sprite priest bowed his head and said a silent prayer in Gnommish.

"Ones of youth," he said to start off the ceremony, "we gather our families in preparation for the greatest gift we could receive- each other. The gods- or God, to some of you- put us all on his earth with so many wonders to share. But the greatest gifts are each other, and our love. Over time, we had lost one of our precious gifts to greed and the devils of the underworld, yet we stand here today, to bless the marriage of a fairy woman, and a human man."

The priest took out a bible, "Bow your head in prayer and in praise to the reading of our ancestors.

_The love she seeks,_

_the surface she stumbles,_

_into a man, _

_greedy- yet humble._

_Their future written,_

_upon the stars,_

_dread will not be very far._

_A war they fight, _

_for peace they stand._

_Soon naught but silence,_

_creatures will stay hand in hand._"

The sprite began to sing a song in Gnommish. Afterwards, ever fairy in the room began to pray in quick whispers. Artemis could barely catch what they were saying.

"Oh great ones… loyal… our thanks… till death… say the word and I shall be healed…" Artemis blinked. That was a Christian saying too. _Say the word and I shall be healed._ Every religion, Artemis found, were all like each other in different ways. Christians and fairies both had Christmas, but the fairies' Christmas was in January, while the Christians' Christmas was in December.

The priest read another passage from the bible.

"_An earnest son to lead and cart,_

_strong in mind and strong at heart._

_Leading our savior from the bad,_

_saving their siblings from the mad._

_The greatest of lives upon their will,_

_the family empire becoming greater still."_

The priest rose his hands, "And now to hear the will of our beloved." Holly looked confused. Artemis just smiled.

_Our wedding vows._ He told her silently.

Holly started first. A joke or two was her speech, mostly at her and Artemis's expense. Now, I can't tell you exactly what they said, because when I asked them, (believe me, they were suspicious) but they didn't even remember. Their vows were more 'spur of the moment' then they intended. Holly was saying something about how even every bad quality that Artemis had were good ones and that no matter what, their relationship would always be love/hate- but more love.

Artemis recited a poem he made for her on Valentines Day. Holly loved the poem so much, that whenever she was upset, she would read it and feel better. Then, he told her why he wrote it. He loved her so much and he couldn't say it at the time because he wasn't really sure what love was.

"This poem opened my eyes to what love is. Love is you, Holly." Aww's were heard all around. I telling these vows in such a summarized way is too fake to what their love really was- and is. I apologize to you, and them. The sprite cleared his throat.

"Do you, Artemis Fowl, take this woman to be your lawful fairy wife, to love and to hold till' death do you part?"

"I do." The sprite than turned to Holly.

"And do you, Holly Short, take this man to be your lawful mud husband, to love and to hold till' death do you part?"

Holly smiled brightly, "I do." She answered.

The sprite priest nodded. "Does anyone object these two young ones should not be wed?" Holly looked at Artemis and they both prayed. Angeline began to wonder, _Is what I'm doing wrong_?

Angeline stood. _It isn't._ Artemis pleaded his mother with his eyes.

_Mother, please. _He begged, _Don't do this. _No matter what he said, her thoughts remained unchanged.

_Don't you ever want me to be happy?_

Angeline thought about it, but she was fed up with thinking about it. _Yes, but not with her._

"I object."

People gasped. Shock was all over Artemis and Holly's faces, until Holly ran off to side of the altar with Artemis following her.

"Holly- no- wait!"

Andrea was right. Artemis had made a mistake. So did Angeline. _What have I done? _

**_?...FURTHER EXPLAINATION SOON...?_**

(everyone looks around) What's the twist? Oh yeah, you know what's happening, but you don't know why or what the point is! (giggles) I'm just so cruel. Oh, there might be a 13th chapter, since I want to make this more dramatic. Told 'ya.

Your evil authoress,  
Shannon


	12. Chapter 12

Monster InLaw

Chapter 12:

_**Parallel Universe **_

_It was told in the bible that long ago, before the birth of the Elvin Christ, Merrisia, the god of the sun and of the earth were up to a scheme. The earth god Keelies was troubled and called his old friend for help. His mother, goddess of the sky, Gem, was marring him off to a maiden of the people. This woman was beautiful and perfect in every way, but he did not love her._

_The sun god named Toren, fumbled at his friend's plan. Keelies wanted him to marry her instead, while he ran away with the fire goddess, Laurnel. Toren saw the maiden, and at once, fell in love with her. A messenger of the gods, Celites saw the two gods running away and immediately flew to tell Keelies' mother. _

_Gem was furious. Just as the two gods were about to seal the commitment, Gem took her son away from their hiding place. She locked him in a cell where he could not escape. After a month, his old friend Toren came back to set him free with his own bride. _

_It had been a month since Laurnel and Keelies had seen each other. Put aside what happened, they got married with no problem. Since then, gaining the parent's trust in a marriage was most important, for if a mother or father disapproved of the wedding, they were forbidden to see each other for one month. As long as the parent keeps objecting, there would be no wedding._

Holly ran into a random room. It was all white and there was nothing in it. _A confession room_, she guessed. She sat in the corner and started to cry. One month, she couldn't see him for one month. It would hurt him and her, but it was the rules. It was her religion, she put faith in that Book, and she would do as it told.

She felt warmth surround her. "Holly…" Artemis whispered. "I'm sorry." Holly tried her best not to cry as she looked up at him.

"Artemis… I can't see you anymore." Artemis shook his head.

"Yes, you can. Is this rule so important that you can't see me for a month?"

"Yes Artemis!" Holly yelled. She was angry, depressed, sad and weak. She felt as if she could drop dead right in front of him. She felt so light…

"I do want to see you…" she whispered softly, "it's just that I can't. Our religion isn't like yours. You can't just say you're sorry and be forgiven." Holly risked looking up at him again. Tears were spilling from his eyes. The entire world's sadness, summed up in one facial expression. He was hurt- and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'll be back on time. If you need me… I'll be with Qwan." Holly whispered again. Holly gave him a soft kiss on the lips and walked towards the door.

Artemis's voice was soft, "But I do need you…" Holly stopped in the doorway.

"I love you Artemis." She said, and she was gone.

It had been at least an hour before Artemis came out of that room. He wished his mother wasn't like this- no- he wished he had a different mother. He wished his father was alive. He wished there had been no rule in the bible that separated them. He wished he and Holly were married. He wished and wished, but what was the point?

He went back to the manor. The air smelt stale and his eyes watered. "Artemis-" his mother walked into the room. He looked at her with such hate, that it scared her.

"I'm leaving." He said angrily.

"Artemis- where will you go? If she really loved you, why would she leave you?"

"She _does _love me- I love her back! And just because you don't like her, for whatever reason, doesn't mean that I'll stop loving her!"

Artemis started walking up the stairs. "I'm leaving early tomorrow," Artemis continued to walk upstairs, "and don't expect a goodbye." He muttered bitterly.

Angeline sat there and thought about what Artemis had said.

_Just because you don't like her, for whatever reason, doesn't mean that I'll stop loving her!_

Why had Angeline hated Holly? She wasn't proper. She remembered what she was like as a young woman. How she and Timmy used to fool around in the fields. She hadn't wanted such a big house, or so much money. What could she say, the man she loved was a thief lord.

"_Oh Timmy," Angeline said dreamily, once when she and her newlywed husband were looking at the sky, "I don't want to become one of those high class rich people." Artemis the First looked at her._

"_Then don't. I don't want you too. It's not like I am a high class rich person. Am I?"_

_Angeline giggled. "No, but one day. I hope we won't be. I don't want to grow old." She said, stretching out the word 'old' as she had said it._

"_I do, but with you."_

Then a thought struck her- she and Timmy didn't grow old together. He was gone, and now she had lost her son. What could she do? She had become a high class rich person. Holly _was _proper. She wasn't a snotty little rich girl… like, like, Minerva. Maybe that's why Artemis had never loved her. Angeline sighed.

She was going to have to wait, but she would have Ruby. Time was not on her side. She had to wait until the time was right, to set things right. She smiled like she hadn't before.

The next morning, Angeline found her son and everyone else was gone. Her two twin children didn't speak to her and the few servants she still had were also mute. She found a letter on her night stand.

_Dear Angeline,_

_After everything that has happened, I'm not sure whether I can call you mother. I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. I gave you this letter, because there are some things that you need to know. In France, while father was dying, I held his hand, and I called him 'dad' for the first and last time. He had told me, "__No matter what Artemis, you have to marry that girl. She's the one for you. I can feel it..." It was his last wish. He loved Holly like a daughter, and I never knew why you couldn't have done the same. When I came back from France there was good new awaiting me. Holly was there and she helped me. She loved me, and she was happy that I was alright. She had felt as though she had lost a father again. The third father in her life. I have to go now- goodbye Angeline. I'm sure I will see you again, though not for a long time. By the way-_

_Holly's pregnant._

_-Artemis_

Angeline smile and looked at the still rising sun. She was ready to face the challenges ahead of her. One day, Artemis would need her again, and she would be ready to help him. As his mother, as Holly's mother-in-law… as a grandmother.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

**Next Story from the Vault of the Fowl Family Files:**

**Nevermore**

**Old enemies are back to play and with the info of Artemis and Holly's relationship and hybrid child, can only be to their advantage. Little do they all know, problems are arising on the surface. Is history repeating itself?**

**Mystery/Adventure**

**Make sure to read the sneak peak at the next fiction in the new series.**

**...Credits…  
**

A Big Thanks too:  
  
Mum, dad, Lindsey, Molly, Office word, God, Eoin Colfer, my friends and family.  
Of course, I give thanks to my wonderful reviewers who took the time to read and enjoy!

Disclaimed:

I do not own the characters, except for Andrea, Andrew 'Andy', Edwin, James and David.  
I do not own the Fowl Manor as a setting.  
I _DO_ own this plot, so don't be a cheater and steal it.  
All the rest is owned by Eoin Colfer.

About Me:  
  
I live in Ont., Canada and I love to write, read, paint and draw.  
My favorite colour is black and every type of green… yes, even the puke green.  
I love Daughtry (dot-tree), Hilary Duff, Three Days Grace, Theory of a Dead Man, Lily Allen, Bon Jovi and Evanescence.  
I've been with this site since September, 2006.  
This is my first series fiction or fiction at all.

As always, thanks for reading.

Your evil authoress,  
Shannon


	13. Sneak Peak: Nevermore

Sneak Peak

File #2 of the Fowl Family Files-

_**Nevermore**_

Old enemies are back to play and with the info of Artemis and Holly's relationship and hybrid child, can only be to their advantage. Little do they all know, problems are arising on the surface. Is history repeating itself?

**PM me for more details (when it's coming out, more about what it's about, ect.)**

--------

_A lone criminal sat on his wooden chair. Six years he had been in prison. That dreadful place. All because of that boy. How did he do it? There was no telling how. Only the kid himself knew. Money. All because of money. They both wanted it. Lots of it. A creeping noise made him look up, and distract him from his thoughts._

"_Hello my friend." A voice said._

_The criminal looked up to see his imposter. "Who are you?" He asked. Then a small figure loomed out of the shadows. He was a man, small, yet frightening. A smile tugged at his lips._

"_It doesn't matter who I am. I doesn't even matter who you are. We share the same displeasure." He snarled. "We were brought down from our once high ranks. Not because we weren't good enough. Oh no. We were better."_

"_Your talking about the kid, aren't you?" the criminal asked, forcing himself not to smile._

"_Yes," said the small man, "Artemis Fowl is our displeasure." The little man walked up to the criminal. He forced his chin up with one stubby finger._

"_I will get you out of here, but you will have to help me in return. We will attack him until he is dead inside. Then we will kill him for real." The little man sighed. "As a wise man once said, No place is as weak as the heart. Of course we will need some assistance. He is smarter than you think. He has people by his side that you wouldn't even imagine. We will kill our help later. No need for witnesses. But first," the little man laid a book in front of the criminal, "you will need to know some things."_

_The criminal read the title:_

_Elves, Dwarves, Centaurs and other Fairy Creatures_

"_Interested?" _


End file.
